Las clases de Ritsu 2
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Continuación de "Las clases de Ritsu". ¿Ritsu vendrá esta vez mas recargada? ¿Con mas inteligencia?...¿O sarcasmo?... Espero lo disfruten


**Las clases de Ritsu**

Era una linda y soleada mañana en Tokio-Japón. Y una cierta castaña llamada Ritsu Tainaka se había despertado de buen humor… Pero cierta profesora, no… Me refiero a Sawako… o como le diría Ritsu "Sawa-chan"

La cosa, Ritsu se encontraba en la sala de la directora ¿Por qué? Porque digamos que Ritsu empezó con sus tonterías… De nuevo…

Ritsu: Señora directora, cierre los ojos, por favor / Dijo, con un tono de voz inocente

Directora: Pero, Tainaka-san ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Ritsu: Porque Sawa-chan dice que cuando usted cierre los ojos, todos vamos a ser felices...

La directora frunció el entrecejo y se paro de la silla

La directora mando a Ritsu a su salón de clases y llamo a Sawako para que vaya a su oficina…

Al rato, la profesora Sawako la sensei llego al salón de clases algo… ¿desordenada? Un poco ¿Despeinada?...

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar cosas… y bueno… la pequeña e inocente Mugi… bueno…no tan inocente, empezó a imaginar algunas cosillas… ¿Por qué el diminutivo y por qué imaginar? Pues hay cosas en la cabeza de la gente… y bueno, en la cabeza de aquella rubia, ojos azules solo hay una cosa…Yuri  
Y  
U  
R  
I  
Nada más

***Mente de Mugi***

La directora se encontraba encima de Sawako, que la misma se encontraba recostada en el escritorio. Las blusas medias abiertas y los labios hinchados…

Sawako: HO! Direc… ¿no le han dicho lo hermosa que esta hoy? / Dijo, con voz sensual y tocándole la cara

Directora: No como tú, Sawako / Dijo, inclinándose para besarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

***Vida real***

Yui: Chicas… ¿Creen que Mugi-chan este bien? / Le pregunto a Mio y Ritsu

Mio: No creo… / Dijo, mirándola con preocupación…

Mugi no se había dado cuenta, que con sus imaginaciones había empezado a babear demasiado, y tenía los ojos dilatados…

Mugi: uff, chicas, no las había visto / Dijo, con un tono inocente y absorbiendo la baba que le había quedado en la boca

Yui: Mugi-can ¿Te encuentras bien? / Pregunto, por el estado en el que aún se encontraba su amiga

Mugi: Hoho, créeme Yui-chan, me encuentro de maravilla / Dijo, con una sonrisa distante…

Sawako: Bueno, bueno, chicas, ya empecemos la clase / Dijo, arreglándose la ropa y su cabello

Todas las alumnas que estaban paradas ablando con sus amigas, se fueron a sentar en sus lugares.

Sawako: Bueno, ahora nos toca Ciencias Naturales ¿No? Bueno… / Dijo, fijándose algún par de hojas de su libro / ¡Tainaka-san! / Llamo a Ritsu, para que se pusiera de pie

Ritsu se puso de pie, y comenzó a jugar con un lápiz

Mio: ¡Ritsu! ¡Deja el lápiz! / Le susurro, un poco alto a Ritsu

Ritsu: ¿Qué quieres a Ricky Martin? / Pregunto, confundida

Mio: ¡No idiota! ¡Que dejes el lápiz! / Susurro, aun mas enojada

Ritsu: ¿Qué has visto a Katy Perry?

Mio: ¡QUE DEJES EL MALDITO LAPIZ! / Grito, y todo el alumnado la miro confundida, gracias a Dios que Sawako-sensei siguió con lo que iba a hacer

Sawako: Como todas sabemos, Tainaka-san anda un poco hueca la pobre, entonces, para probar sus capacidades de alumna perfecta, vamos a hacer muchas preguntas el día de hoy / Dijo, con sarcasmo en "Alumna perfecta"/ Tainaka-san, dime cinco cosas que contengan leche

Ritsu: Cinco vacas, Sawa-chan / Dijo, con un tono de superioridad

Sawako: ¿Y cómo estas tan segura? / Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

Ritsu: Hay, Sawa-chan. Y yo que pensaba que ibas a ser un buen ejemplar… / Dijo, con un tono de decepción y cruzándose de brazos también / Haber… ¿De dónde se saca la leche? / Pregunto con seguridad

Sawako: De las vacas… / Dijo, apretando fuertemente sus dientes, para no dejar salir un grito

Ritsu: Muy bien, así me gusta. Buena chica… aunque de chica no le queda nada… / Dijo, entre risas

Sawako: ¡BAKA! ¡A POCO SABES QUE TAMBIEN HAY LECHE DE CABRA, COCO Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS! / Dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado en ese instante, pero, no se percató de que la directora se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de entrar / Hay Dios… / susurro, algo pálida

Directora: ¡Sawako Yamanaka! ¡A mi oficina! / Grito, enojada… aunque… enojada era poco, a lo que se encontraba ahora

Sawako fue con la Directora a su oficina y Mugi… bueno… Mugi se encontraba algo… ¿Feliz?... sin duda que si…

Ichigo: Kotobuki-san… ¿Te encuentra bien?...

Mugi: Ni te lo imaginas… es hermoso… / Dijo, con la mirada para cualquier lado, con estrellitas en los ojos, y en un movimiento brusco, tomo a Ichigo del brazo, la pobre peli-marrón de coletas la miro confundida…

***Al día siguiente* **

Sawako: Bueno… alguien sabe ¿Cuál es el futuro del verbo bostezar? / Pregunto… algo más extraña de lo normal…

Ritsu sin permiso, se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

Ritsu: Dormiré / Y de repente dejo caer su cabeza a su banco, y empezó a dormir

A Sawako le agarro tal ataque de nervios que se desplomo contra el piso… si, se desmayó…

**¿Continuara? **

_¿Continuara?... o ¿No?... eso depende de ustedes. ¿Les gustaría que continuara?, la verdad me la paso bien haciendo este tipo de historias._

_Espero que les haya gustado y los comentarios sean positivos o negativos, son bienvenidos _

_Si notaron que no hay palabras principales, es que este Fic, lo estoy terminando a las 4:41 de la mañana… que malote ¨^¨_

_Jajaja, no se cómo me aguantan_

Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬ 


End file.
